


Tounge Tied

by A_alienn



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: Clem gives ppl dumb nicknames, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hellen likes you for some unknown reason don't question it, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Steward is a simp, Steward stutters a little bit but it's not anoying don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_alienn/pseuds/A_alienn
Summary: It had been a little over two months since you had first made your residents at The Last Resort.Lucky for you Hellen Gravely had  taken a liking to you.Unlucky for the Bellhop, Steward, he had also taken a liking to you.
Relationships: Steward (Luigi's Mansion)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Tounge Tied

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I made last year that I have recently made edits to.
> 
> there isn't enough x reader content for this Fandom.   
> I guess I have to be the one to fix it.

It had been a little over two months since you had first made your residents at The Last Resort. 

Lucky for you Hellen Gravely had taken a liking to you, and it seemed like it was genuine, I mean why else would she let a human stay at her hotel without backstabbing them in a couple hours. 

Unlucky for the Bellhop, Steward, he had also taken a liking to you. Which means that it is impossible for him to talk to you without becoming a blushing and stuttering mess. 

He just couldn't articulate himself around you. It has come to the point that he would daydream about you while still on his shift. (which was a risk, especially with Hellen as your boss) but he really couldn't help it, your eyes, your smile, your hair. It was all just so alluring. But what really made him fall, was your kindness. It seemed like everyone you talked to had a least one good thing to say about you. And That was the real reason he loved you so much. 

"Who are ya thinking of, Stew?" Clem asked not looking away from the pipe he was fixing. He had Asked Steward for help while he fixed the lobby bathrooms. 

"Huh! What?" Steward snapped out of his trance like state. 

"Oh, uh, nothing" 

"Really, cuz' ya got that dumb look on you face. Who's the lucky person? " Clem smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"WHAT!? No-nobody" Steward stuttered 

Clem Barked out a laugh. 

"Oh really? I don't believe you." he teased. 

"I told you l, it's nobody" Steward protested. 

"Well I think you're full o' crap. Nobody stares into space with a big fat bushy face unless there thinkin about someone special. Wrench." 

Steward handed Clem the wrench. 

"So... Who's the lucky person? " Clem repeated. 

"like I'm going to tell you."

Clem chuckled at that. 

"Ill find out sooner or later, don't ya worry beef stew." 

A few more minutes passed. Steward was starting to sweat. 

He couldn't let anyone, let alone Clem about his crush, he would most likely blabbler on about it to you. He was your friend after all, and he doesn't really keep stuff secret. 

"That otta do it." Clem finally announced, wiping off his hands. 

"See ya' later Beef Stew."

And with that Clem grabbed his tool box and phased through the floor back to the Boilerworks. 

Steward let out a sigh of relief and made his way back to his work station. 

Once he got there he started to think. 

'God is it really that obvious? That I have a crush?'

He sighed and tried to ignore it, that was a bridge he'll cross later. 

_

You set down your teacup and exhaled. Taking in the lavish scenery that was the master suite. 

"Thank you for inviting me up to talk with you again Ms. Gravely."

Hellen laughed. 

"Oh please, call me Hellen. I'd believe we're on a first name basis by now, besides when you call me Ms. It makes me feel old" Hellen exclaimed. 

"Please feel free to visit me anytime you want!" 

"With pleasure." you replied. 

"See Ya Hellen!" 

"Bye bye dearie!" Hellen called after you as you entered the elevator. 

You waved back just as the elevator closed behind you. 

You stood there for about 2 minutes before you mind began to wonder. 

The hotel has probably been the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. You've made so many friends it's quite jarring to you. 

You've also maybe have started to catch feelings......

For a certain, Bellhop. 

God, He was just so sweet, he was always so considerate, and sweet, taking on more jobs than he needed just to be nice. 

You often felt of bad for him, considering how much work Hellen has been giving him, the hotel seems to be planning something. 

You'll have to ask Hellen to give him a break sometime soon. 

Your thoughts one again started running away as you stared blankly at the elevator doors. 

As you just kinda stood there for a couple of minutes thinking. You didn't really notice you reached the lobby until the elevator pinged and the doors opened to the lobby. 

Hmm...

Might as well say hi to Steward.  
I'm sure he won't mind!

_

"Heya, Steward what's up?" 

Uh oh. He didn't think you would be showing up. This is bad. 

"Ah! Uh... Hi... _____." he stammered out

"How's your day been going? I hope Hellen hasn't been working you to death again." you giggled at your own dumb joke. 

Steward forced out a chuckle as to not seem awkward. What if he asked now? Would he even have the guts? Oh God. Your talking again. Maybe he shouldn't. But you don't come down a whole lot and Clem would probably call him a coward if he even knew. 

"DATE?" 

His sudden outburst startled you. You made a noise of confusion. 

"with me.... Do you wanna....maybe?"

You smiled, and chuckled. 

"Are you asking me out Steward? " you asked. 

His blush seemed to grow. 

"only if..... only if you want to I mean you're probably super busy and y'know you don't have to I was just hoping you would like to maybe grab a coffie or........" 

You cut of his rambling with a quick peck to his cheek. 

This caused an even larger blush to form on his cheeks. 

"when?" you asked

"Uh.... I'll have to talk to Ms. Gravely about it." he replied shyly. 

"well I'm free whenever. So give me a call!" 

And with that you skipped away back to the elevator. 

Steward watched you leave a big dumb grin on his face.

Clem, seemingly out of nowhere whoped with glee, startling Steward.

"SO THAT'S WHO IT WAS!"

Steward whiped around to see Clem behind him.

"How long were you there???"


End file.
